


Your typical rival

by flypariah95



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad English, College AU, Fluff, M/M, No Beta, Semi AU, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypariah95/pseuds/flypariah95
Summary: Scott is in love with Darren, but at the moment they are just rivals





	Your typical rival

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I just want to say that I love this couple, and I really wanted to write a pink fanfic about them, and I want to say that my English is very bad and I apologize for any mistake. XD
> 
> constructive criticism are well received
> 
> Greetings to all and I hope you like it
> 
> love and peace

Scott had spent the afternoon trying to understand the numbers, equations and exercises that were in his chemistry book. He and Dr. Hank Pym had been working on the shrinking suit for about six months, Scott hoped to win the cash prize and the half scholarship that the university was going to give to the winner of the best technological project of the entire university. The problem was that Scott was not a genius, was within the range of common intelligence, was not up to Hank, Hope, Darren, Tony or in general 99% of competitors.

His grades were regular, occasionally good, so he was surprised when Hank asked him to join in the Ant man project. Scott thought that maybe Hank wanted to make Hope jealous, since she had become Darren's partner, same competition but different project. 

Until this moment, Hope, Hank and Scott had not mentioned a word about their projects among them, the rivalry was strong between father and daughter, and Scott was surprised how competitive the Pym family were. 

Weeks before the contest, Hank and Scott had gathered to discuss the last details of the suit,technically Hank had done 90% of the work, but Scott had done his part, being a good positive support, taking care of the ants and even assembling some parts of the helmet

. - So ... ¿Does the suit need anything else? ¿More Pym particles? ¿gasoline?- Scott said a little nervous.  
Hank was already used to Scott's good humor, that was one of the reasons he had hired him, Scott was a sunbeam.

Hank added a microchip to the helmet, when he finished he sighed as if he had run 3km in a day -Everything is ready for the presentation, everything is perfectly put on this suit- Hank stared at the helmet, feeling proud of his work -You have also done well Scott, I do not think I would have found another person for this job-

Scott got excited -Thanks, though just feed your ants and add some wires to your helmet-

-You did more than that, believe me, now, the other week we will test the suit, I just need to find a volunteer, I have some contacts that will help me to do it, after this everything depends on the judges-

-Everything will be fine, the suit even looks like something that a motorcyclist would wear, is fashionable, and has high technology and comfort, I would buy it-

Hank laughed, took a sip of his coffee, weeks ago he had not slept - The only competition we have outside, are Darren and Hope, I'm sure they have something good on their hands, my ex-pupil and my daughter are unbelievably intelligent-

Scott didn't doubt it, Hope was the daughter of two scientists, and Darren was the son Hank never had. That night, Scott could not sleep, he was so afraid of failing Hank, his nerves were betraying him, he wondered what would happen if they lost the contest, Actually, Scott needed the half scholarship, the money too, his savings were running out, but more than that the paternal bond he had formed with Hank had been the best thing that had happened to Scott, he had grown up without his father and Hank had become the man that Scott wanted to be when he graduated from college.

Scott always had crazy ideas and occasionally stupid ideas, but the idea of going down to the lab and putting on the suit was a mixture of both. Hank and Scott had been working in Hank's house that luckily had a laboratory in the basement, Hank didn't trust the security or confidentiality of the university

The nineteen-year-old boy took advantage of his tutor's absence, Hank always had something to do, meetings, classes, projects, always busy. Scott took the suit out of the steel case, he just had to put his fingerprint on the lock

The suit had adjusted to his body, as if it were made for him, maybe he did not know how to create a super hero costume, but he knew how to use it, the first thing he did was to climb the stairs and go to the kitchen, he took one of flying ants from the farm. Hank had explained that with the suit he could communicate and control the ants, in addition to reducing his size and other things Scott found it difficult to remember.

-Less talk and more action- Scott said, while his body became increasingly tiny, according to Hank, Scott was able to become small or smaller than an atom, grow or shrink, for now, Scott's size allowed him to ride his little ant like a horse. The boy was really surprised, he saw everything around him, he was amazing and terrifying, the suit really worked, one part of him was full of joy and the other wanted to play with the suit. He could have some fun before Hank returned home. Scott climbed on the ant's back, and flew out the mail box slit.

Even with his helmet on, Scott could feel the adrenaline that caused him to be in the heavens, to fly, not specifically, but he was close, although he shouldn't, Scott decided that he would give Darren a little visit, not Hope, only Darren, So he set his course to the most luxurious part of the city of San Francisco

Halfway there, Scott had to stop for his friend, to feed the little ant, the poor had flown a lot and Scott knew it, so he decided to stop on a plate of leftover fruit salad that someone had left on top of a pile of garbage. -I hope you ate well, we're close, but we still have to go home- Scott told the ant -You know, we've been friends all this time, and now partners in the crime, I think you need a name- Scott was thoughtful, while he was stroking his friend's head  
.

Scott had once been close to Darren's apartment, and it was when Hank brought Hope a gift for her birthday, Scott stayed outside the apartment, seeing the luxurious place and wishing he had Darren's job.  
Sometimes Scott wanted to be Darren, intelligent, successful, to have Hank's admiration, and of course, attractive, even if he was a narcissist, selfish, ambitious, Darren Cross was the man that Scott wanted to decipher, know him a little better, guess what he was going through Darren's mind.

Entering the luxurious building was easy for Scott, he simply entered at the moment, when the doorman opened the glass door to an elderly couple -That was too easy, after this, you deserve 5 sugar cubes, you're the best, Antohny- Scott was more than excited for his new adventure.

Scott crawls under the door perfectly, saw the beautiful apartment and understood why Hope preferred to work here than at home.  
The windows, the view, the walls painted in white with monochromatic works of art, the comfortable couch set near the fireplace, the plasma TV, everything was different from Hank's house, maybe they should clean more often and Scott was sure that it would look identical to Darren's apartment

A ray of light touched Scott's right shoulder, luckily the suit protected him, but on the floor there was a burn mark,

-¿Who you are? ¿What are you doing here? - Scott saw that on the nightstand next to the couch was apparently another ant man, but this suit was obviously improved, and it looked like the armor of video games.  
Scott felt he had no chance against that suit, he even had rays of energy in those incredible tentacles. -I won't repeat it again, who are you? Who sent you? - Scott had to dodge another ray of energy.

-¡Wait! ¡wait! - Scott shouted desperately as he dodged more rays of energy. He had no choice, he has to return to his normal size.

When he returned to his height, he quickly took off his helmet, he needed to process the fact that he was almost killed that night. His attacker apparently also returned to his normal size, and when he removed his helmet, Darren Cross saw Scott with a look of disapproval.

-¿What are you doing here Lang? ¿Are you coming to steal my project? ¿to spy what i do?- Scott didn't know what to say -Don't tell me you ran out of words, you usually say a thousand words per second- Darren was more than annoyed, and he wanted an answer from Scott

-I ... I ...- Scott swallowed -I came ... to see ... you- Scott said, humming, trying to organize his words -I wanted to see what you were doing, but ... but I wasn't going to tell anyone- Scott was trying to give a good answer -It's that Hank appreciates you so much, I ... I ... I wanted to know you better-

Scott ducked his head, he was so embarrassed, flushed, Darren was about to call the building security team, but seeing Scott well, he didn't pose a threat -So, tell me about your suit- Darren said, Scott raised his head and went back to smile

Darren and Scott were sitting on Darren's couch, very comfortable for Scott. Scott was also wearing a Darren t-shirt and shorts, he had forgotten to put on clothes inside the suit, they had both exchanged the suits, Scott didn't know how Darren's suit “the yellowjacket” worked, but he still had it in his lap, Darren instead analyzed every millimeter of the ant man suit, seeing Darren so distracted, his beautiful blue eyes fascinated by the suit, it was something that Scott liked - ¿Why are you always smiling? - Darren asked Scott, without taking his eyes off the Ant man suit.

-I don't know, I think I'm nervous, but it's something I always do, I'm a natural cheerleader, I think that's why nobody takes me seriously-

-¿Why are you nervous?- Darren asked looking directly into Scott's eyes. 

Maybe it was the fact that Darren almost killed him, or maybe it was because he was close to Darren, he preferred to give the first answer - You almost killed me, but it was incredible, this suit is incredible, I don't think I'm sure of winning anymore, Hope is lucky to be your girlfriend, well, both are lucky to have each other, but I think Hank is upset, and that's why I get hired, to make Hope jealous, I doubt it was because of my intelligence-

-First, if Hank hired you to be his assistant, it was because he saw something in you, I know, I am his former pupil, and second, Hope is not my girlfriend, we are good friends and coworkers, she did not want to work with Hank because wants to become more independent- Darren explain

Darren left the suit on the table, he was wearing a shirt and was in boxers, Scott was thinking how Darren would look without that shirt, Hope had told him that Darren liked going to the gym and was very athletic. Scott recall, he was easily distracted - ¿Really? ¿You do not have a girlfriend? but you are very attractive, a little stubborn ...- Scott closed his mouth, he was definitely not analyzing his words - I say, you are handsome, and ... and ...- Scott could not say another word, Darren took him by the arm and pulled to him, giving him a soft and sensual kiss.

Scott felt like he was dreaming and he didn't want to wake up, Darren's tongue felt good inside his mouth, his lips were soft and they gave Scott's lips an excellent massage. That night Scott and Anthony stayed to sleep in Darren's apartment

There were approximately thirty groups inside the conference room, each of them with their ideas materialized, from a flying car, to underwater motorcycles, there was everything in that place, Scott and Hank had practiced their presentation all night, Hank was sure that Scott's charisma would make them win first place, instead, Scott was looking for Darren in the public, he needed to see him and calm down, Tony Stark, T'challa, Sam wilson, Darren and Hope presentation had been incredible, Scott felt unable to win , but to his surprise, Darren and Hope were in the audience, he winked at him, and Scott's heart jumped for joy, he felt that his internal battery was filled with energy again.

At the end of all the presentations, the jury composed of Nick Fury, Phil Coulson Carol Danvers and Howard Stark decided that the winner would be announced within a week, all students were disappointed.

Two weeks later, Scott, Darren, and Hank were at the Starbucks in front of the university, Scott wanted to kiss his new boyfriend, but Darren talked with Hank about the importance of making a trip to Wakanda, something that Scott didn't it mattered, he wanted to go to the apartment with Darren soon.

Hope approached the table where her father and friends were -He is going to sue the university, and the jury- Hope said putting a piece of newspaper on the table, where it contained the most famous news of San Francisco, she began to read the article -The heir Anthony Stark is decided to bring to trial what apparently it is a case of "robbery" , in his own words, the billionaire playboy feels robbed by his own father and members of the jury, since his “iron man” suit lost against the handmade vibranium shield of law student Steve Rogers, While no one on the jury has ruled against it, Mr. Howard Stark considers his son's act a great disrespect for his authority as a member of the university council and faculty-

Scott and Hank laughed while Hope and Darren were surprised, everyone was surprised when Steve's handmade shield won, it's true, there was no science in it, but nobody could get mad at Steve, he was a great guy, in the end everyone (except Tony) congratulated him.

-I have to admit for a moment I thought he would win- the three youngest people were left speechless when they heard Hank's words -Not for his project, his father was there, I thought i was facing a case of nepotism-

-I agree with Tony, partially, I was waiting for at least another project to win, a Project with more ... science, technology, something of the future for today- said Darren -A shield is something ... mediocre- 

-At least we were in the top ten, honey, your suit, Hank's suit, the Hope suit outperformed Tony Stark's suit- Scott said 

-That guy is a spoiled bratt, but such a father, such a son- Hank said, looking at his watch. -Speaking of fatherhood, Hope we must return to class-

-¿For what? Everyone will be talking about Tony's lawsuit to his own father- 

-Exactly- Hank replied -I don't want to miss anything-  
Hank and Hope said goodbye to Scott and Darren, finally the couple had time to be alone. 

That morning in Darren's apartment, Scott was sweaty, excited, a little sore, he was lying on his stomach, Darren was slowly kissing Scott's back, trying to relax him, the sex session had been much needed and pleasant.

-I love your bed is so soft, also your apartment, I want to stay here forever-

Darren stopped kissing Scott's back and lay beside him. -Stay, we must work in Hank's new suit anyway. I'm sure he won't bother if you stay to sleep- Darren replied.

Scott snuggled with Darren -I think I should stay, I don't want to let my new Sponsor, slash boyfriend, I have double work to do, besides anthony loves being here-

-Yes, there is so much to do, I think we should rest, when we woke up we should ...-

-... I want to see you next to me, I love you Darren Cross, but you don't give me orders-

Darren smiled- I love you too- he whisper in his boyfriend ear, before Scott falls asleep listening to Darren's heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for have read my little fanfic XD


End file.
